Atados
by Freeandbored
Summary: ¿Es posible fingir amor y ser feliz? (Versión en español de "Tied")
1. Primera impresión

Primera Impresión

Pasaron muchos años para que Cheng Wang y Guillaume Janssen volvieran a encontrarse. Tratándose de dos personas con influencia y dinero, se vieron en la oportunidad de poder organizar un compromiso bastante beneficioso entre alguno de sus herederos. Cuando el señor Janssen les contó de sus intenciones a sus hijos, Lars, su primogénito, se ofreció a hacerse responsable, y así, el señor Wang dio su consentimiento para que casara con su única hija.

Cuando Mei lo supo, su primera reacción fue de pánico, pero después pensó en su familia y en lo que implicaba aceptar el compromiso. Sus padres la convencieron de que no había un mejor partido que Lars Janssen, haciéndole ver el gran prestigio que tenía su familia. Así que aceptó.

La primera vez que ambos iban a conocerse, Mei se encontraba yendo de un lado a otro, pensando, más que nerviosa, estaba asustada. Se preguntaba qué clase de hombre era el tal Lars Janssen, si sería tan buen tipo como todos decían y si podría llevarse bien con él. No podía creer que sus vidas se unirían de manera tan repentina.

"Mei, ya está aquí" le susurró Yao.

Lars y su familia ya habían llegado. Aunque el compromiso no le agradaba del todo, le parecía una gran ventaja, pues la verdad era que no creía en el romance o el amor, así que estaba bastante dispuesto a seguir con lo planeado. Además, sentía que era el momento perfecto para sentar cabeza.

Mei salió, y lo vio _"Es él"_ pensó, _"parece simpático"_ y se acercó a un joven rubio, cuyo cabello le cubría un ojo. Éste le sonrío amablemente.

"Hola, soy Mei, mucho gusto. Tú debes ser Lars"

"Hola, mucho gusto, pero de hecho soy Henri. Mi hermano está por allá" dijo señalándolo.

Mei vio hacia donde Henri había señalado, el tipo estaba allí: serio, callado, con aura intimidante, guapo, muy alto y con una actitud arrogante que parecía como si se creyera el rey del universo. _"¿Quieren que me case con él?",_ pensó al verlo acercarse. Él se presentó cortésmente, pero mirándola muy por encima del hombro. Tenía una voz tan profunda que la hizo sentir muy pequeña. Ella suspiró y tomó asiento junto a él.

Sus padres hablaban del compromiso como si fuera lo más emocionante del mundo. Ella lo veía disimuladamente, pero no encontraba ni un rastro de emoción en su rostro. Observó a los hermanos de éste, ambos amables y atractivos. Ella hubiera preferido a Henri.

Después de la cena, los dejaron solos para que _"se_ _pusieran al día"_. A Lars le pareció que ella se veía muy joven, aun sabiendo que era unos cuantos años menor que él, no se imaginaba que todavía conservara varios rasgos infantiles. Debía admitir que era bonita y delicada, además, era mucho más baja que él, lo que la hacía ver tierna, sin embargo, tenía un semblante melancólico. Esperaba por lo menos llegar a tener una relación estable.

Conversaron apenas de temas no muy relevantes, sobre sus trabajos, y la vida en general. Él hablaba del compromiso con frialdad, como si fuera cualquier cosa, un evento lejano, un simple paseo al parque ¿Cómo era posible qué hablara de casarse sin amor? Y sin poder evitarlo, ella se echó a llorar. Él se quedó callado viéndola y le prestó un pañuelo. Sacó un cigarro y comenzó a fumar, dejándola sollozar a gusto.

"Sé fuerte, _tenemos_ que hacer esto". Dijo mientras apagaba el cigarro.

Ella no pudo dormir aquella noche, se preguntaba si sería capaz de tomarlo todo tan seriamente, y si podría ser feliz con él. Pero todo le indicaba lo contrario. Se sentía atada a un hombre al que no amaba ni que la amaba, un hombre frío al que parecía no importarle nada, pero ya todo estaba predispuesto, no podía simplemente echarse para atrás y arruinar los planes de todos.

Días después, Lars fue a verla. Se sentaron en la sala a platicar de cualquier tema ante la mirada atenta de Yao. A Lars no le molestaba su presencia, sabía que Yao sólo intentaba proteger a su hermana, pero a Mei le incomodaba.

"Lo siento"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque nos están vigilando" dijo en voz baja.

"Está bien, de todas formas, soy casi un extraño"

Ella lo observó con más atención. Sí, era muy alto, tenía que admitir que también guapo, por su complexión dedujo que tal vez se ejercitaba o alguna vez practicó algún deporte. Notó la cicatriz en forma vertical que tenía en la frente, y sobre todo esos ojos verdes que la miraban fríamente.

"¿Qué sucede?" Le preguntó sacándola de su análisis.

"Nada" contestó ella desviando la vista.

Él también comenzó a observarla. No le parecía que fuera muy madura, pero tampoco que fuera infantil. Era muy expresiva al hablar, además hacía movimientos gráciles con las manos que a él le parecieron delicadas. Se veía frágil y dulce, pero la tristeza que expresaban sus ojos no armonizaba.

Se sintió culpable, claro que él no era del todo responsable, pero era parte de lo que a ella debía causarle dolor. No era bueno para hablar de sentimientos y menos para compartirlos, así que ignoró completamente lo que estaba pensando. Ya se le pasaría, probablemente cuando se acostumbraran a estar juntos.

Nunca había tenido este tipo de problemas, así que trató de juntar toda su paciencia y no presionarla, quizá si le ofrecía algún tipo de obsequio... aunque no es como si tuviera que cortejarla de todas formas. Se preguntaba por qué estaba quebrándose la cabeza por una muchacha a la que apenas conocía.

"¿Lars...? ¿Lars? Hey ¿estás bien?"

"¿Qué? Disculpa, me acordé de algo del trabajo, perdón, ¿me estabas diciendo algo?"

"No era nada importante, es que te vi preocupado... ¿algo anda mal en el trabajo?"

"No, no, sólo me vino a la mente"

"Ok, lo que digas" dijo ella cambiando su expresión de preocupada a indiferente.

Desde entonces, Lars empezó a visitarla todos los días. Tomaban el té, conversaban de sus jornadas, pero sin ahondar en detalles. También, empezó a darle regalos bastante costosos. Mei se sentía halagada, aunque sabía que eran sin amor.

Cierta tarde, como de costumbre, Yao, Jiang y Li se paseaban cerca de ellos, hasta que Mei perdió la paciencia y les dijo algo que Lars no pudo entender pues estaba hablando en mandarín. Sintiéndose excluido, miró hacia otro lado. Mientras los tres hombres se iban, Mei dijo:

"Lo siento"

"No hay problema, de todas formas, no entendí lo que dijiste" contestó él calmadamente.

"Era sobre ti, pero nada malo, es que me parece irónico que me vigilen teniendo en cuenta que me voy a casar contigo ¿no crees?" Dijo ella secamente. "¿Te parecería mejor si salimos? No en una cita, claro..."

"Bueno..." Contestó él encogiéndose de hombros.

Pensaron que era mejor salir a quedarse en casa, sin embargo tenían que actuar como una pareja de verdad, al menos para que la gente se tragara el cuento de que estaban enamorados y no sospecharan. Aunque era difícil e incómodo. Él ponía su brazo alrededor de sus hombros o la tomaba de la mano, pero se sentían como si estuvieran muy lejos uno del otro, y pensaban que así nadie les creería.

Mei trataba de conocerlo mejor, pero él era muy reservado, y ella terminaba por sentirse ignorada y aburrida. Se quejó en mandarín para que él no pudiera entenderla. Lars sólo la miró pacientemente. Después de que ella terminó de decirle que preferiría salir con un ladrillo a salir con él, él respiró profundo y le contestó en neerlandés que lamentaba no ser una grata compañía. Lo dijo adivinando, pues se le figuraba que ese era su problema.

Se quedaron en silencio. Mei estaba sorprendida de que él hubiera actuado de la misma forma, pero no le iba a preguntar qué había dicho.

"Otra cosa, no fumes cerca de mí. Y quiero irme a casa" lo dijo cambiando de idioma.

Él se quitó el cigarro de la boca y lo guardó. No le dijo nada, sentía que su mirada lo congelaba. Se sintió acorralado, pero fue él el que había aceptado casarse con ella. La acompañó a su casa y ella se despidió de mala gana.

Empezaron a pensar que harían para hacer de su falsa relación algo creíble. ¿Si sería posible que convencer a todos de que se amaban? ¿Si acaso podrían ser capaces de vivir juntos como esposos? Y ¿Si podrían ser felices algún día? Fue lo que se preguntaron toda la noche.

* * *

Nota: ésta es la base del fic "Tied", algo así como el original.


	2. Mío y Tuyo

Mío y tuyo

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que estaban saliendo, y empezaban a hacerse a la idea de pasar tiempo juntos, pero nada cambió. A ella le decepcionaba el que él no hablara mucho, y eso la desesperaba porque pensaba que él probablemente la consideraba una chica tonta.

Lo que Mei no sabía era que Lars reprimía la risa cuando ella decía algo divertido, no porque quisiera, sino porque quizás ella pensaría que él se estaba burlando. Él se dio cuenta de que estar con ella no era malo, pero aparentemente, ella no pensaba lo mismo.

Casi todos los días, él le enviaba un regalo, a veces flores, dulces o costosa joyería. Algunos de esos regalos llegaban a su trabajo, y sus colegas la creían "afortunada" por tener novio tan "romántico". Ella quiso detenerlo, tal vez pensaba que ella era ese tipo de mujer y no se sentía bien con eso.

"Está bien si no me das regalos, especialmente joyería. No tienes que gastar tanto en mí"

"Pensé que te gustaba"

"No estoy siendo malagradecida. Es solo que tal vez necesitas cosas para ti…"

"No necesito nada. Si te doy eso es porque quiero que lo uses. No me importa gastar tanto, es mi dinero después de todo" dijo enojado.

Ella se molestó por su arrogancia.

"¡Eres muy necio! No es como si tuvieras que cortejarme, ¡sabes que me casaré contigo de todas formas!"

Ella salió del cuarto. Él la siguió.

"Lo siento, no quise decirlo de esa forma"

"Está bien, sólo no lo hagas más" dijo rechazando su mano.

Con su familia era otra historia. Sus padres vivían en otros tiempos en los que un matrimonio de conveniencia era una idea adorable. Era imposible hablar de otros temas con ellos.

Sin embargo los hermanos de Lars eran personas agradables. Emma era dos años mayor que Mei, y Henri tenía su misma edad. No les tomó mucho tiempo convertirse en amigos. Mei no podía creer que Lars fuera su hermano y que ellos lo admiraran tanto.

Lars no podía decir lo mismo de los hermanos de Mei y de aquél ruidoso primo. Li, el más joven, estaba todo el tiempo concentrado en su teléfono y con los audífonos puestos, siempre en compañía de Yong Soo quien hacía muchas preguntas. Jiang era amable, pero su trato era muy formal y distante. Y finalmente Yao, Lars tenía que admitir que lo intimidaba y le inspiraba respeto. Estaba seguro de que ellos no estaban de acuerdo con el hecho de que su hermana se casara por interés. Y entendía por qué lo vigilaban.

Tan pronto como sus amigos se enteraron de que ella estaba saliendo con alguien, se preguntaban cuando lo conocerían. Lars y Mei hablaron sobre el asunto; tenía que ser antes de que se comprometieran para no levantar sospechas. Debía ser un secreto el que ellos estuvieran juntos sólo por intereses de ambas familias, incluso si tenían que mentirles a sus mejores amigos.

Aquel fin de semana, Mei organizó una fiesta, para presentarlo a sus amigos. No sabía qué esperar, qué opinión tendrían sobre Lars. Estaba nerviosa.

"Ok, ahí están. Trata de sonreír y por favor, no seas tú mismo" le dijo.

Él suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. Lo entendía, a ella le desagradaba, pero no tenía que ser tan directa. Mei lo presentó a sus amigos.

"Él es Lars, _mi novio_ ". Era extraño decir y escuchar esas dos últimas palabras.

"No hemos escuchado mucho sobre ti. Espero que la estés tratando bien" dijo Monique.

"Es verdad, nuestra Mei es una princesa, pero tú tienes que tratarla como a una reina" bromeó Feliks.

"Sí lo hago. Es solo que le pedí que fuéramos discretos" dijo Lars sin inmutarse.

"A veces es mejor tomarse su tiempo" comentó Lien.

"Así es. Necesitábamos tiempo para conocernos mejor"

"¿Y cómo se conocieron? Mei no nos ha contado" preguntó Feliks.

Mei y Lars se miraron el uno al otro, pues no habían pensado en eso. Entonces, él dijo que se conocieron gracias a la amistad de sus padres, después él habló con ella y se gustaron. Tan simple como eso. Y no estaba mintiendo, excepto por la parte de gustarse, por supuesto.

"¿Entonces fue casi amor a primera vista?" Monique preguntó.

"Algo así" en ese momento su teléfono sonó. "Bueno, encantado de conocerlos, necesito contestar. Disfruten de la fiesta. Regresaré en un minuto" dijo Lars y se fue.

Mei lo miró, ¿por qué era tan antipático? Y no sólo eso, era arrogante y aburrido, y también un adicto al trabajo. Sus amigos probablemente lo odiaban, además nadie creería aquella patética historia.

"Mei, sí que tienes buen gusto" Feliks dijo guiñándole el ojo.

"¿Qué?"

"Feliks tiene razón. Lars es bastante decente y maduro" dijo Monique.

"¿En serio? ¿No les pareció demasiado serio?"

"Es la primera vez que lo conocemos" agregó Lien.

"Además, ¿por qué nos caería mal el novio de una amiga? Lo que importa es que lo amas y que él te ama a ti. Pero en serio, ¿así fue como se enamoraron?" Monique preguntó.

"Sí, es que él es tan romántico y todo un caballero" dijo sarcásticamente.

"Aww ¡qué adorable!"

"Ahora cuéntanos más sobre él, ¿qué tal besa?" le preguntó Feliks con verdadera curiosidad.

Mei se sonrojó, mientras los demás esperaban por una respuesta.

"Eso es privado" dijo. Sus amigos se rieron y ella les cambió el tema.

¿Que si besaba bien? pues nunca lo habían intentado y ella se sentía aliviada al no haberlo hecho, pero algún tendrían que hacerlo porque se suponía que estaban enamorados. Lars se acercó y ella se sonrojó de nuevo.

La verdad era que Lars se sentía incómodo cuando conocía a gente nueva. No era una persona muy sociable.

La siguiente semana, ella tuvo que acompañarlo a un evento. No conocía a nadie, pero tenía que estar allí en su papel de novia perfecta. Para la ocasión, él le envió un vestido, ella se asombró porque era hermoso y caro.

Cuando llegaron, ella notó que algunas mujeres la veían de arriba abajo, pero trató de ignorarlas. Él le pidió que lo esperara mientras buscaba a sus amigos. Entonces escuchó una conversación:

" _¿Puedes creer que esa sea su novia?- Lo sé, pero escuché que es escritora de una revista de modas, su padre y el de él han sido amigos por años, pues ambos son abogados importantes.- Así que sería un matrimonio muy beneficioso, si sabes a los que me refiero.- ¿Quieres decir que están fingiendo?- No sé… sólo digo"._

Mei se molestó, ¿cómo se atrevían a hablar de ella de esa manera? No era de su incumbencia. Y peor aún, la odiaban por culpa de él. ¿Adivinen qué? Él no era el único hombre en el mundo. Pero al mismo tiempo, ellas probablemente solo estaban interesadas en su dinero y en la reputación de su familia.

Entonces, tres hombres y una mujer se aproximaron. Un hombre de lentes dijo:

"Hola, finalmente te conocemos. Soy Matthew, ella es mi novia Katya…"

"Y yo soy Mathias, es una coincidencia que nuestros nombres sean parecidos. Y él es mi novio Lukas" lo interrumpió.

"Hola, encantada de conocerlos.

"Eres tan bonita cómo nos dijo. Estamos muy felices por él. Pensé que sería un solterón" dijo Mathias riendo.

El otro hombre sólo sonrió, probablemente pensaba lo mismo, pero no lo dijo. Mei estaba sorprendida con el comentario, ¿en verdad les dijo que era bonita? Y todavía más curioso, sus amigos parecían agradables.

"Lars nos contó que han estado saliendo desde hace unos meses, pero no lo sabíamos. Y se supone que somos mejores amigos desde la primaria, por cierto, ¿verdad, Matt?"

"Sí, pero no nos sorprendió, él tiende a ser muy reservado" dijo Matthew.

Mathias asintió y ambos empezaron a recordar todas esas veces en que Lars hizo lo mismo. Mei se imaginaba que sus amigos serían gente aburrida como él, o que tal vez no tenía amigos, pero ambos hombres eran amigables.

"Están muy contentos por él" dijo Katya y Lukas estuvo de acuerdo.

Mei sonrió. Lars los miraba a las distancia; al menos parecían estarse llevando bien. Se preguntaba qué pensaban sus amigos de ella. Y al mismo tiempo esperaba que no le dijeran nada vergonzoso.

Momentos después, Mei salió a tomar aire fresco. De pronto, dio un salto cuando se dio cuenta de que él estaba allí, fumando.

"No te vi. ¡Me asustaste!"

"Disculpa"

"Está bien… gracias por el vestido"

"De nada. Mi hermana lo eligió. Avísame cuando quieras irte"

"Sí, claro"

"Hey, los he estado buscando, pero veo que necesitan un momento" dijo Mathias riendo.

Mei se alegró de que estuviera oscuro, así Lars no podría ver que se había sonrojado. Él no dijo nada y ambos regresaron a la fiesta. Emma estaba allí también, tomó a Mei del brazo y anduvieron por allí un rato. Se preguntó cómo una chica tan radiante como Emma era hermana de un témpano de hielo como Lars.

"Espero que mi hermano te esté tratando bien. Discúlpalo si es demasiado callado, es sólo que tiende a ser tímido, pero en cuanto tenga más confianza verás lo dulce que es" le aseguró Emma.

Mei no quiso creerlo. Porque si había que contestar con la verdad, ella diría que estar atada a un iceberg no era para nada divertido.

"Si has escuchado malos comentarios, ignóralos. Además, algunas de ellas deben estar decepcionadas porque ya no está disponible" dijo esto último con el mismo desdén con que hablaba Lars, pero el de ella era sin ánimo de ofender.

Más tarde, el novio de Emma, Antonio, se unió a la conversación. Mei sintió un poco de envidia, se veían auténticamente felices, pero se alegró, Emma era una buena persona y merecía que la amaran de verdad.

Mei miró a Lars al otro lado del cuarto, se veía tan seguro de sí mismo, hablando con otras personas. Pensó que tal vez, a las mujeres les atraía porque, aparte de ser guapo (y rico), tenía un aura misteriosa, pero en su opinión, le hacía falta sonreír más a menudo. Entonces, recordó la pregunta de Feliks: "¿Qué tal besa?" No podía imaginarse a sí misma besándolo, sería horrible, pero él era _su novio_ ahora.

Dos días después, fueron a almorzar juntos. Mei intentó olvidar la idea de besarlo. Pensaba que era ridículo; aunque no era la gran cosa. Sólo era un estúpido beso.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó él.

"Sí" contestó molesta porque sabía que se había sonrojado.

"Tu cara está roja, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?"

"No, estoy bien, en serio. Es sólo que… no olvídalo. Es estúpido"

"¿Qué cosa? Dime. ¿Hay algo que te molesta?"

"No, ok, escucha. Ahora somos una _pareja_. ¿Has pensado que algún día tendremos que… ya sabes… besarnos… en frente de todos… porque se supone que estamos enamorados?" dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Él se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Para ser honesto, nunca pensó que ella lo diría. Sí, eran una pareja, pero no realmente. De todas formas, pensó que sería fácil, pues no se gustaban de esa manera.

"¿Y qué haremos?" le preguntó.

"Bueno, ¿qué tal si practicamos? Pero sólo una vez"

"Está bien. Podríamos ir a mi departamento. Allá nadie nos _verá_ "

Mei admiró su departamento. Era muy grande considerando que vivía sólo. Incluso más grande que aquel dónde vivía antes de que las tuberías lo arruinaran. Vio una foto de él con sus amigos.

"Matthew y Mathias vivían aquí cuando eran solteros. Ya no busqué a otro compañero de cuarto porque me gusta el silencio" dijo.

"Es difícil encontrar un departamento como este. Perdí el mío a causa de las tuberías. Por eso vivo con mis hermanos. También me gusta el silencio, pero con ellos es imposible"

Se sentaron en el sofá en un incómodo silencio. Pensaron que estaban actuando como adolescentes. Era vergonzoso y ridículo, se trataba de un simple beso, además, tendrían que besarse en la boda, pero esperaban no volver a hacerlo.

"¿Y bien?" dijo él.

"Ah sí. Hagámoslo"

Mei miró hacia otro lado, respiró profundo y cerró los ojos. Lars le puso las manos gentilmente en la cara. Él notó que ella temblaba ligeramente, y trató de ir despacio. Cuando sus bocas hicieron contacto, ella apretó los labios. Se separaron.

"Estás muy tensa. ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?"

"Cállate y hagámoslo otra vez" dijo ella fastidiada.

Lars volvió a acercarse lentamente. Esta vez el beso se sintió menos forzado. Ella percibió que él la besaba suavemente, y aunque fumaba, apenas y podía notarlo. Él cerró los ojos, mientras sentía el dulce tacto de sus labios contra los suyos e involuntariamente, movió su mano de su hombro a su mejilla. Entonces, se separaron despacio y se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos.

"Bueno, ya está. ¿Quieres tomar algo?" le preguntó yendo a la cocina.

"Sí, por favor" dijo ella como si despertara.

Intentaron no hacer de lo que pasó la gran cosa. Él le dijo que su hermana los invitaba a desayunar juntos el siguiente domingo. Ella estaba feliz de volver a verla. Cuando estaban a punto de irse, él le dijo:

"Si quieres podríamos vivir aquí, después de ya sabes, casarnos" bajó la vista.

"Ok, es un lugar agradable, de todas maneras, tenemos que vivir juntos" le respondió ella no dándole mucha importancia.

"Entonces, puedes elegir qué habitación quieres"

Ella se sorprendió. Al menos, no tendría que compartir cama con él. Después, la dejó en su casa y se despidió con un beso dudoso en la mejilla. Le dijo que se verían al día siguiente.

Ella se acostó y pensaba en él, en ese beso suave, en sus manos tibias en sus mejillas, en el olor de su perfume mezclado con un ligero toque de tabaco. Se sentía tan tonta porque al cerrar los ojos, revivía el momento y eso la enfureció.

Él tampoco podía dormir. Se acordaba de ella, cerrando fuerte los ojos, sonrojada, su dulce perfume, y sobre todo, sus suaves labios. Sintió ganas de protegerla y decirle que todo saldría bien porque él se esforzaría en ser un buen marido y ella no tendría que preocuparse jamás por nada ya que él le daría el mundo si así lo deseaba.


	3. Confusión

Confusión

El domingo, Lars y Mei fueron a casa de Emma y Antonio. El lugar era muy bonito y tenía un pequeño pero lindo jardín. Henri también estaba allí. Pasaron una mañana muy amena, platicaron e hicieron bromas, claro, todos menos Lars, pero suponía que era típico de él. También notó que parecía como si a él le desagradara Antonio, por la forma tan cortante en la que le hablaba. Pero no dijo nada, Lars estaba en la misma situación con sus hermanos, y era irónico.

"¿Te gustaría ir de compras conmigo algún día?" le preguntó Emma antes de que se fueran.

"Por supuesto"

Lars estaba feliz de que fueran buenas amigas y deseaba que Mei fuera así de amable con él también.

Desde la fiesta, sus amigos no dejaban de hablar de ella; pensaban que era divertida e inteligente, y completamente diferente de sus anteriores novias. Además, ella era una talentosa escritora, habían empezado a leer cada uno de sus artículos. Como si él no lo supiera. Ya los había leído todos. Sí, era talentosa, y lista y graciosa, lo sabía. Y eso era un problema porque quería olvidar ese beso.

Lars nunca se había sentido tan inseguro como estaba empezando a sentirse. Se comparó con los otros hombres que conocía. Pues no era divertido como Mathias ni amable como Matthew ni carismático como Henri, ni siquiera era alegre como Antonio. Él era solamente un hombre amargado cuyo único atractivo era su dinero, él sabía que algunas de sus exnovias sólo estaban interesadas en eso.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan patético. No era bueno con las relaciones. Sus anteriores novias le gustaban lo suficiente como para querer verlas todos los días, les daba regalos, iban a sitios caros y eventos, hablaban de… bueno, temas no muy importantes, y de pronto, todo cambiaba y terminaban. A veces porque ellas se cansaban de su frialdad o porque se daban cuenta de que no era amor. Pero ¿qué era el amor en primer lugar? Él no creía en eso, parecía una fantasía para adolescentes.

Honestamente, se sintió atraído a esas mujeres porque eran hermosas y seguras de sí mismas; eran ellas quienes tomaban la iniciativa. Y besarlas no estaba mal, sin embargo, nunca pensó que se podía sentir algo como lo que sintió cuando besó a Mei. Lars no quería subestimarlas, pero de alguna forma, consideraba que Mei era diferente: ella no estaba impresionada por lo que él tenía, ella era honesta, demasiado honesta en su opinión, e incluso si su familia tenía dinero, ella trabajaba.

¿Cómo impresionar a una mujer así? Sus tácticas no funcionaban con ella, esas eran exactamente las cosas que Mei se negaba a aceptar. Él quería besarla de nuevo y abrazarla, conocer todo sobre ella, hablar desde cosas estúpidas hasta asuntos serios y hacerla reír. El tipo de cosas que él no haría en una situación normal. Observó el anillo que ya había comprado. Ella sería su esposa, pero no porque lo amara.

"Señor Janssen, la señorita Wang está aquí" anunció su secretaría felizmente.

"Gracias"

Mei entró a su oficina. Era una agradable sorpresa para él, pero ella se veía inquieta.

"¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó preocupado.

"Necesitamos hablar… sobre… hmmm… la propuesta de matrimonio" dijo ella en voz baja.

"¿Justo ahora? ¿No prefieres ir a otro lugar? Iré a casa en un minuto"

"Sí, si quieres, no me importa, sólo necesitamos hablar sobre esto"

Ella lo esperó y después se fueron a su departamento, el único lugar seguro que realmente tenían.

"Ahora, dime"

"Bueno, creo que deberías hacerme la pregunta pronto y en privado. No quiero hacerlo en público, sabes"

"No tengo problemas con eso, pero todavía no compro el anillo" mintió. "¿Qué te parece si te lo doy mañana? ¿O es muy pronto?"

"No, mañana está bien. Gracias"

Al día siguiente, se vieron de nuevo. Ella pensó que el anillo era muy hermoso, él se alegró al saberlo. Y así anunciaron su compromiso. Sus padres estaban sorprendidos y listos para emparentar. Pero esta vez, no pudieron dar el siguiente paso. Mei y Lars lo hicieron a su manera, evitando aquel ridículo espectáculo.

Los amigos de Mei estaban emocionados con las noticias. Algunos días después de conocerlo, no pararon de hablar de él, ella estaba harta de escuchar sobre aquel _guapo abogado que era un príncipe_. Quería decirles que en realidad, él era más como el dragón en esa historia. Y al mismo tiempo, cuando estaba sola, se acariciaba los labios pensando en aquel beso.

Feliks y Monique se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando vieron el anillo de compromiso, entonces alguien preguntó:

"¿Estás embarazada?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!"

"Es broma, querida, no te creas. Es que han estado juntos por como… ¿seis meses? ¡Deben estar muy enamorados!" dijo Feliks riendo.

"Pero respetamos tu decisión, y como dijimos, él parece muy responsable y maduro" agregó Lien.

"En serio, nos alegramos por ti" Monique dijo abrazándola.

Los amigos de Lars también estaban felices. Mathias le dio dinero a Matthew quien sonrió triunfante.

"Lo siento, pero creí que serías el último en casarse" dijo Mathias.

Lars sólo los miró, y negó con la cabeza. No estaba molesto, era divertido ser amigo de esos dos, y también creía que no sería el primero de ellos en casarse.

De cualquier forma sus padres organizaron una fiesta para celebrar a los futuros esposos. Él le pidió que llegaran juntos. Cuando la vio al otro lado de la calle, tuvo un extraño sentimiento y su corazón empezó a latir rápido. Entonces, la vio hablando con alguien. Aquel hombre la abrazó y ella se veía muy contenta de verlo. Lars se disgustó, se acercó y puso su brazo en los hombros de ella. Mei lo miró sorprendida.

"Lars, estaba a punto de ir a tu oficina" dijo.

"Salí un poco antes"

"Genial. Bueno, Mark, él es mi novio Lars. Y Lars, él es Mark" dijo ella con una falsa sonrisa.

"Mucho gusto, pero de hecho, soy su prometido"

"Igualmente, y felicidades"

Después, una mujer se acercó y los saludó. Hablaron por un momento. Mark tomó a la mujer de la mano.

"Me dio gusto verte otra vez. Tenemos que irnos. Nuestro pequeño Thomas nos espera. Adiós"

Cuando se fueron, Mei se alejó de Lars. No le dirigió la palabra hasta que llegaron a casa de sus padres. Ella lo ignoró casi toda la tarde. Él la tomó del brazo, pero antes de que ella pudiera quejarse de su actitud tan grosera, él dijo:

"¿Quién era él?"

"Un amigo"

"Parecía… agradable"

"Sí, lo es. No como cierta persona" dijo ella amargamente.

Entonces, algunas personas, especialmente sus amigos, les pidieron que se besaran. Ellos se miraron el uno al otro; ese sería su primer beso en público. Él miró sus labios y no lo pensó dos veces: la besó como si tuviera miedo de perderla, con necesidad. Mei no supo en qué pensar. Cuando se separaron, él no pudo mirarla a los ojos.

"Perdóname" murmuró y se fue.

Se sentía tan estúpido, actuando por puros celos. Buscó sus cigarros, pero recordó que estaba intentando dejar de fumar. Se sentía avergonzado y enojado consigo mismo. Quería besarla, pero no en esa forma. No si ella no quería. Después de varios minutos, ella lo encontró.

"Te he estado buscando por todas partes" dijo Mei preocupada.

Lo tomó de la mano y ambos caminaron en silencio. Ella se detuvo y dijo:

"Lars ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí"

No era cierto. Estaba confundido, lo único que quería era escaparse con ella, estar a solas y descubrir de una vez por todas por qué aquella mujer lo hacía sentir de esa manera. Pero no podía y se entristeció.

Lo que él no sabía era que Mark y Mei eran amigos desde la universidad; tuvieron una cita, y se dieron cuenta de que sólo se querían como amigos. De hecho, él siempre había estado enamorado de Tiffany y ella también lo quería, y ahora estaban felizmente casados y tenían un hijo. Mei se alegraba por ellos.

Mei quiso contarle, pero creyó que no tenía por qué explicarle. Lars no era su novio de verdad y ni aunque lo fuera. No sabía que él podía ser tan posesivo, ella no era de su propiedad. Tenía que entenderlo. Y ese beso… se sintió tan real.

Después de eso, Lars decidió disculparse, pero no sabía cómo. Ella no aceptaría un regalo. Así que le pidió ayuda a sus amigos, con la excusa de que quería darle una sorpresa por su compromiso. Ellos pensaron que era una idea encantadora. Lars tuvo que escuchar desde ideas muy picantes (que según ellos decían era broma) hasta algo muy meloso, lo cual no haría.

Lien le contó que Mei quería ir a un partido de béisbol porque era su deporte favorito; los demás le dijeron que era la idea menos romántica y eso era perfecto. Entonces, le dijo a Mei que un amigo le había dado las entradas porque si le decía que él las había comprado, ella se negaría a ir.

Él fue por ella, y cuando abrió la puerta, él no supo qué decir, Mei se veía adorable: su cabello estaba peinado en dos trenzas y vestía una playera sencilla, jeans, tenis y la chaqueta de su equipo favorito. Ella solía usar vestidos con estampados de flores, ropa muy femenina, varios tipos de zapatos y adornaba su cabello con flores. Este nuevo look era diferente, pero para él, nadie era más hermosa que ella.

Lars no entendía las reglas del béisbol, y Mei le explicó. Ella estaba muy emocionada porque su equipo favorito iba ganando. Entonces, él se sintió extraño otra vez, ella estaba feliz, y él no podía dejar de mirarla. Después, caminaron por el parque; ella comentaba cada detalle del juego. Le contó que cuando estaba en preparatoria pertenecía a un equipo de béisbol, ahora, sólo lo veía. Él se alegró porque ella le estaba contando de su vida.

"Por cierto, leí el artículo que escribiste. Me gustó" dijo él tímidamente.

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, fue interesante"

"Si tú lo dices. Me gusta la moda, sabes, pero a veces pienso que nadie toma mi trabajo en serio. Todos piensan que sólo escribo sobre ropa"

"No estoy mintiendo. Es realmente bueno. Sólo cree en ti misma"

Ella lo miró, y entonces, ninguno volvió a hablar. Caminaron en silencio, hasta que llegaron a la casa de ella.

"Gracias. Me divertí mucho"

"Yo también"

Y por primera vez, ella le sonrió. Él la besó torpemente en la mejilla y se despidió.

Días después, Mei y Emma fueron de compras como lo habían planeado. Siempre habían querido tener una hermana; querían mucho a sus hermanos, pero tener una hermana parecía divertido. Fueron a comer algo y de pronto Emma le preguntó:

"No quiero ser entrometida, pero ¿todo va bien entre Lars y tú?"

"Es muy callado, pero nos llevamos bien" le contestó tratando de sonar convincente.

"Sé que esta situación no es fácil, todo va demasiado rápido, pero por favor, confía en mí. Soy tu amiga, y también me preocupo porque él es mi hermano"

"Gracias. Cuidaré de él. No te preocupes"

"Estoy segura de qué lo harás. Lars puede parecer gruñón, pero en realidad es muy atento. Nos enseñó a Henri y a mí a andar en bicicleta"

Mei pensó que era muy dulce. No era como si lo odiara, pero eran completamente diferentes y con todo lo que había pasado y el matrimonio, se sentía confundida. Entonces, pensó en las veces que se besaron y se sonrojó. Pero no podía contarle a Emma. Tenía que guardarlo como un secreto.

Le pidió que hiciera el pastel. Emma aceptó encantada.

Parecía que sus padres habían organizado todo. Ahora sólo faltaba comprar el vestido de novia. Quería uno sencillo. Se probó varios vestidos mientras su madre, su futura suegra y sus amigos le decían que se veía hermosa.

Ella estaba asustada. Se casaría en un par de semanas, todo iba muy rápido. Miró su mano, aquel anillo la hacía sentir mucha responsabilidad y pensar en él. Quería odiarlo, pero no podía. Mientras tanto, él esperaba y contaba los días. Él sería su esposo y vivirían juntos.


	4. Acepto, supongo

Acepto, supongo

Era el día de la boda. Mei estaba nerviosa, se miró en el espejo; en algunos minutos, Lars y ella serían marido y mujer. Lars estaba esperándola, revisó su reloj, ella estaba atrasada por cinco minutos. Se calmó cuando la vio llegar.

Fue un matrimonio por lo civil, sólo familia y amigos cercanos estaban allí. Su vestido era blanco y sencillo, tal cual lo quería, y como siempre, estaba usando flores en el cabello. Ella notó que él se había peinado de otra forma. Después de algunas palabras y firmar documentos, se pusieron el anillo el uno al otro y se besaron. Ahora eran marido y mujer.

La recepción fue más grande. Todo estaba decorado con rosas, peonías y tulipanes, y el pastel de chocolate estuba delicioso. Sus padres invitaron a todo el mundo, incluso gente que no conocían. Mathias y Matthew dieron un discurso muy emotivo en donde le pedían que lo cuidara y lo amara, porque era un buen hombre y deseaban que fuera feliz. También los amigos de ella le pedían que la cuidara

Ella lloró cuando escuchó aquellas dulces palabras, él le tomó la mano. Esta vez, su tacto era cálido y pudo sentir como si le dijera que todo estaría bien porque él estaba con ella. Después bailaron despacio, él se movía torpemente porque nunca bailaba, pero ella le dijo que simplemente la dejara guiarlo.

Él escribió sus votos, incluso si sabía que no los diría, aunque no había palabras que pudieran describir cómo se sentía. Le arregló una flor en el cabello, ella lo miró y entonces él se inclinó para besarla. A ella no le importó y le devolvió el beso. Fue tan breve pero sentían como si el mundo se hubiera detenido. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, pero sus parientes y amigos los interrumpieron para felicitarlos.

Lars se sentía mareado, su corazón latía rápido, no podía escuchar lo que sus padres y los de ella decían, sólo los veía mover la boca sin emitir sonido alguno. Vio a Mei, también ella parecía abrumada por toda esa atención. Él no quería admitir que estaba enamorado de ella, porque ella no lo amaba ni llegaría a hacerlo nunca.

Se despidieron de sus invitados para irse a dormir. Llegaron al departamento, ella ya había elegido su habitación, pues él se lo pidió días antes.

"Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches"

Ella abrazó su almohada mientras recordaba como la había besado, como el tiempo se detuvo y ella le correspondió, no sabía por qué, sólo quiso hacerlo. Aunque obviamente, él no la veía como su esposa. Para él, ella era una mujer con quien jugaba a la casita.

Él pensó en ella, en lo hermosa que se veía. Y que estaba durmiendo en el siguiente cuarto. Ahora era su esposa. Su esposa. Pero estaba seguro de que ella no lo consideraba su marido. Y ese beso… ella lo besó también, ¿por qué? No quiso pensarlo demasiado, en lugar de eso, decidió dormir y soñar con ella.

A la mañana siguiente, la encontró en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Creyó estar soñando. Era muy temprano. Se miraron el uno al otro: ambos estaban despeinados y aún en pijamas. Pensó que incluso así se veía hermosa. Y ella pensó que él se veía guapo despeinado.

"Buenos días. ¿Te desperté?" dijo ella.

"Buenos días. No, está bien, no soy una persona madrugadora" confesó.

"Bebe algo de café" le contestó dándole una taza.

Más tarde abrieron los regalos. Había muchos utensilios para el hogar y otros artefactos que no sabían cómo funcionaban. Pasaron el resto del día empacando para irse de luna de miel; era otra sorpresa de parte de sus padres, como todo lo demás. Irían a unas idílicas islas.

Lars se quedó dormido tan pronto como el avión despegó; irónicamente, quería evitar hablar con ella por un momento. Mei lo miró y se enojó, ¿por qué estaba durmiendo? La habitación del hotel tenía una gran vista. La cama era enorme, pero él le dijo que dormiría en el suelo y ella estuvo de acuerdo porque aún estaba molesta.

Decidieron dar un paseo. Ella le pidió que la esperara mientras iba a cambiarse. Minutos después, lo buscó y entonces vio que estaba hablando con una mujer. Y ella le estaba coqueteando; sonreía mucho y lo tocaba cuando tenía la oportunidad. Y aunque Lars no parecía interesado, Mei se sintió disgustada, se aproximó y dijo:

"Finalmente te encuentro, querido" y lo tomó de la mano, ignorándola.

La mujer le sonrió con falsa simpatía.

"Ella es Mei, mi esposa" dijo él aliviado y haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

"Lars, cariño, no sabía que estabas casado. Bueno, gusto en conocerte" dijo la mujer fingiendo sorpresa.

Mei no respondió. La mujer les contó que tenía que irse porque necesitaba hacer algo importante. Mei parecía enojada.

"Es una conocida. Quería que fuéramos a algún lugar, a pesar de que le dije que estaba casado"

"¿Por qué crees que quiero saberlo?"

"No lo sé, pensé que era lo correcto"

Mei lo soltó. Pensó que probablemente él se había dado cuenta de que estaba celosa, y sí, lo estaba, pero no lo admitiría porque entonces, él podría sentirse muy importante y eso sería lo peor. Su único alivio era que él no era mujeriego.

Fueron a la playa. Ella quería jugar con las olas, pero de pronto se acordó de aquella mujer. Se comparó con ella. Mei no tenía baja autoestima, de hecho se consideraba bonita, pero pensaba que su busto era muy pequeño; se sonrojó y cruzó los brazos para cubrirse, además se sentía muy baja y delgada. Estaba cansada de que la gente le dijera que se veía más joven de lo que en realidad era, y a veces, no la tomaban en serio. Era una mujer adulta, no una niña.

Sus anteriores novios eran lindos, se llevaban bien, sin embargo, a veces sentía que la trataban como si fuera muy inocente. No se veía casada con ninguno de ellos. Además de que nunca se imaginó con qué tipo de hombre se casaría.

Observó a Lars. Su esposo. Era muy alto, tenía un cuerpo atlético, era seguro de sí mismo, serio, un exitoso abogado. Y su tímida sonrisa era tan tierna, la manera en que la miraba y cómo tomaba su mano, y sus labios… dejó de pensar.

"Aquella mujer era muy guapa, parecía modelo" le comentó.

"¿Y?"

"¿No te gusta? ¿Qué tipo de mujer te gusta?" le preguntó fingiendo no darle demasiada importancia.

"¿Para qué quieres saber?"

"Es sólo una pregunta, digo, seguramente tuviste varias novias"

"No he tenido tan buenas experiencias; no soy un hombre interesante. Ya deberías saberlo"

"Sólo responde"

"Pues, me gustan las mujeres seguras de sí mismas, aquellas que no dudan demasiado. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Te gustan los hombres como Mark?"

¿Por qué se estaba metiendo con su amigo? Pensó que si Lars no fuera tan desdeñoso, entonces lo interpretaría como que estaba celoso y por eso no le agradaba Mark. Suspiró.

"Él y yo salimos una vez; fue la peor cita de todas porque sólo nos queríamos como amigos, siempre estuvo enamorado de Tiffany y me alegra que ella lo amara también. Para ser honesta, nunca lo vi como algo más. ¿Estás feliz ahora?"

Lars se sintió aliviado, no tenía un rival.

"Y sobre cuál es mi tipo, pues me gustan los que no son posesivos ni celosos" agregó.

"Tampoco me gustan los celos. Tenemos algo en común" la provocó.

"Pero ¿No pensaste en casarte con alguna de tus novias? Como esa… tipa, por ejemplo" replicó ella con todo el resentimiento que tenía en el pecho.

"No, y menos con ella, no sabe lo que significa un no. Yo… salí con ella un par de veces, después me enteré de que tenía novio… ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de mi vida amorosa? No sé por qué estás tan interesada. Además, me acabo de casar contigo. Esta es nuestra luna de miel"

"La verdad no me interesa, sólo tenía curiosidad. Olvídalo y no me recuerdes eso" dijo molesta.

Se quedaron en silencio mirando las olas. Él quería decirle que ella era su mujer ideal: una mujer entusiasta y segura de sí misma, inteligente, dulce, hermosa y una talentosa escritora. Mei estaba furiosa, pero en el fondo de su corazón, se sentía feliz de que él estuviera celoso.

"Deberíamos ir a comer algo. Tengo hambre"

"Está bien"

Lars miró enfurecido a algunos hombres que la siguieron con la mirada y puso su brazo en sus hombros, pero esta vez, Mei lo dejó hacerlo. Después, fueron a su habitación, estaban cansados. Ella se metió en la cama y él se acostó en el piso. Pero su conciencia no la dejó dormir. Lo llamó:

"¿Estás despierto? Lo siento"

"Uhmmm?"

"Que lamento haberte hecho sentir incómodo. Fui infantil, además, no tenías que explicarme nada"

"Entonces, no estabas celosa…"

"¡Claro que no! no es como si estuviéramos casados de verdad"

"De acuerdo, te perdono. Hasta mañana"

"Espera, ¿por qué no duermes aquí? La cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos…"

Él suspiró y se acostó junto a ella. Pusieron dos almohadas entre ellos. Él se durmió sintiéndose feliz. Ella se sentía extraña, era la primera vez que compartía la cama con alguien.

A la mañana siguiente, ella despertó primero, lo miró y sonrió. Pensó que se veía lindo durmiendo, quiso acariciar su cabello, pero no quería despertarlo. Cuando él despertó, se sintió decepcionado por no haberla visto dormir junto a él.

El resto de la luna de miel pasó sin muchas novedades. Iban a caminar y trataban de relajarse. Estuvieron allá por un par de días más, pero tendría más tiempo para estar con ella. Estaba listo para conquistarla. Sólo necesitaba saber cómo confesarle sus sentimientos y la sola idea lo asustaba.

Ya en casa, pasaron la tarde organizando sus pertenencias. Ella notó que él tenía varios libros. Casi todos eran novelas, poesía y otros sobre jardinería.

El sábado, fueron de compras.

"Mei, Lars, ¡qué sorpresa! Pensé que estarían encerrados disfrutando de su luna de miel" Feliks dijo guiñándoles el ojo.

Ella se rio nerviosamente y se puso roja. Lars se ruborizó también, pero se quedó callado.

"Vamos de compras" dijo Mei.

"Bueno, diviértanse"

Se despidieron. Lars la tomó de la mano.

Vivir juntos no era tan malo, pensó viéndolo mientras leía la lista de compras y él ponía las cosas en el carrito. Al menos no discutían mucho. No les importaba verse como eran en las mañanas; tomaban turnos para usar el baño, ella tenía lista su taza de café cada mañana, él siempre iba de compras con ella y hacían los quehaceres juntos.

A él le gustaba como cocinaba y a ella le agradaba que él fuera tan organizado. Pasaban algunas tardes hablando sobre su infancia, sus amigos, todo tipo de cosas. Aunque él no le daba tantos detalles de su vida, prefería escucharla.

Mei decidió darle un regalo, pasó mucho tiempo tratando de encontrar algo simple que pudiera gustarle, pero al mismo tiempo especial. Un día, después del trabajo, ella le dijo:

"Tengo algo para ti"

"¿De verdad? ¿Qué es'"

"Es un regalo. Espero que te guste"

Él lo abrió, tratando de ocultar su emoción. Ella se sentía como una adolescente que acababa de confesarse y esperaba una respuesta. Lars se puso contento cuando vio el libro.

"Gracias. Es mi autor favorito" le dijo y la besó en la mejilla.

Ella se sonrojó y sonrió.

"Me alegra que te guste. Y por favor, no sientas que me debes algo, ya me diste muchos regalos antes"

Él recordó aquel momento, cuando le pidió que parara de enviarle obsequios, y lo haría de nuevo, le daría todo lo que ella quisiera, pero Mei no era ese tipo de persona. Quiso besarla de nuevo, y abrazarla. No sabía que ella quería lo mismo. Sonrieron tímidamente.

"Entonces, ¿puedo leerte un poema?" le preguntó él bajando la vista. El mismo gesto que hizo cuando le dijo que podían vivir allí.

Para Mei, fue un gesto adorable y aceptó encantada. Él empezó a leer, su voz era tan grave y en calma. Ella sintió que sus palabras la envolvían, así como la manera en que él expresaba las emociones que el autor puso en el poema. Deseó que aquellos sentimientos fueran para ella. Cuando él terminó, ella le pidió que le leyera otro, él esbozó una sonrisa y lo hizo. Mei pensó que detrás de ese frío aspecto había un hombre amable y tierno.

No supo ni cómo ni cuándo pasó, pero ahora quería estar cerca de él. Dejó de ser un iceberg para convertirse en el hombre más dulce que conocía. Pero no podía dejar de estar a la defensiva o actuar torpemente cuando él estaba junto a ella. Además, sentía como si él quisiera decirle algo, su mirada parecía esconder un secreto. ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Por qué no confiaba en ella? ¿Había algo que mal entre ellos? No estaba segura de querer saberlo.


	5. Esta vez, sí, acepto

Esta vez, sí, acepto

Mei llegó a casa, pero Lars no estaba. Se preocupó porque era tarde y llovía bastante. Cuando él apareció, estaba empapado. Ella fue por una toalla y le dijo que se cambiara pronto. Lo hizo, y regresó a donde ella estaba, parecía pensativo y ansioso.

"¿Te pasa algo?"

"Nada"

"¿Por qué llegaste tarde?"

"Me quedé arreglando unos papeles..."

Él había caminado un rato bajo la lluvia, pensando en decirle todo lo que sentía, preguntarle si podría darle una oportunidad. Sí, estaban casados, pero eso no era suficiente si eso significaba que solo era por obligación y no porque ella quisiera compartir su vida con él. Pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Notó que ella lo miraba.

"Mei..." Él le apartó el cabello de la cara y le acarició el rostro suavemente, como si fuera costumbre. Ella no se movió, lo miró esperando el siguiente movimiento.

"¿Lars...?"

Se acercó, Mei estaba a punto de poner su mano en la suya cuando él se apartó bruscamente.

"Lo siento"

Se encerró en el baño y se miró en el espejo, se sentía patético, pero también quería evitar el posible rechazo, se empezó a sentir mareado y le dolía la cabeza. Ella lo siguió, le tocó la puerta y él le dijo que saldría pronto. Cuando volvió, ella se veía preocupada.

"Algo te pasa, dime qué es" dijo insistente.

"Ya te dije que nada, estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte"

"¿Por qué eres así? Deberías confiar en mí, después de todo tenemos que vivir juntos, sé que te gusta tener tu propio espacio pero ¿acaso piensas que yo estoy muy cómoda con esto? ¿Crees que me agrada la idea de estar casada con alguien a quien no elegí?"

Él la miró tristemente, cada una de sus palabras le cayeron como un golpe. Sintió calor, su cara estaba roja, pero no parecía enojado. Negó con la cabeza, ya no podía soportarlo más.

"No es eso... pensé que esto sería fácil, tú tampoco confías en mí, parece que nada de lo que hago está bien. Incluso dejé de fumar por ti. No eres la única ¿Tienes idea de cómo me siento? Acepté todo sin quejas para que mi familia y la tuya pudieran estar en paz, tomé la responsabilidad para que esto no recayera en mis hermanos: Emma es feliz con Antonio; Henri merece encontrar alguien que lo quiera y no que le impongan..."

Mei no tenía idea de que él estaba tan asustado como ella.

"Pero sabes qué... Yo soy un idiota porque a pesar de todo esto... Estoy enamorado de ti"

Mei se puso muy roja al escuchar lo último. Quiso acercarse, pero él se apartó, en ese momento, se sintió mareado, ella lo sostuvo y como pudo lo ayudó caminar hacía la habitación, él estaba tan débil que no opuso resistencia. Tenía fiebre. Mei llamó a su hermano Jiang, que era médico, éste llegó pronto.

"¿Va a estar bien?"

"Sí, la fiebre ya bajó. Necesita reposo ¿qué sucedió?"

"Al parecer caminó bajo la lluvia mucho rato, y discutimos, entonces se empezó a sentir mal..." Decía con voz quebrada.

Jiang la miró como queriéndole preguntar si algo más había pasado, pero la vio tan exaltada que se ahorró sus sermones y dejó que se tranquilizara.

"Estará bien. Será mejor que te quedes a su lado. Si la fiebre sube, no dudes en llamarme, ¿de acuerdo?"

Jiang se despidió. Ella volvió al cuarto donde Lars estaba durmiendo, la fiebre había bajado, de repente lo escuchó murmurar entre sueños:

"Mei, no me dejes, te necesito..."

"Aquí estoy, no me iré, descansa, me quedaré a tu lado" Ella le tomó la mano.

Mei pensaba en todo lo que acababa de pasar, el verlo por primera vez tan vulnerable y necesitándola, le partía el corazón. Se sentía culpable por no pensar en cómo se sentía. Quería abrazarlo, hacerle mimos, decirle que todo estaría bien porque ella también lo cuidaría y sería feliz junto a él.

"Ven"

"No, duerme"

"Por favor, ven"

Ella se acostó a su lado. Él la miraba como si con eso se pudiera curar. La agarró de la mano y se durmió poco a poco. Ella se acercó más, lo contempló, le apartó el cabello de la frente, le acarició la cara y lo besó delicadamente en los labios. Él era la primera persona con quien compartía una cama. Bueno, estaban casados, aunque durmieran en diferentes cuartos; él la respetaba, nunca la tocó y le daba su propio espacio.

¿Qué tal si lo dejaba libre? Se enfureció con la idea de él con otra persona. No. Él era su esposo. Su dulce y amable esposo, quien la escuchaba, y le gustaba leer poemas, quien era gruñón en las mañanas y torpe para bailar. Y el que en ese momento la necesitaba más que nadie.

Poco a poco, fue conociendo mejor su carácter. Lo juzgó sin conocerlo ni darle una oportunidad. Nunca tuvo malas intenciones al darle regalos. No lo dijo, pero estaba segura de que él había comprado esos boletos; lo hizo, incluso si a él gustaba el gustaba el futbol y no entendía el béisbol, lo hizo por ella. Y también dejó de fumar.

Y lo único que ella hizo fue rechazarlo, creer que era su enemigo, quejarse, cuando él estaba tan asustado como ella. Aceptó todo para proteger a sus hermanos y ambas familias, pero ella sólo pensó en sí misma.

La manera en que la miraba, sus tímidas caricias y besos, sus atenciones, y lo que dijo: estaba enamorado de ella. Se sintió tan feliz cuando lo escuchó, pero él pensaba que ella lo odiaba. No, ella no lo odiaba, ¿por qué lo haría? No era su culpa que estuvieran atados. Tenía que ser honesta consigo misma, ¿le gustaba? No, no le gustaba, era más que eso. Lo amaba.

Se durmió junto a él, esperando el momento para finalmente decirle lo equivocada que estaba.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando él despertó, se sentía mareado. Estaba resfriado. Ella entró a la habitación.

"¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes mejor?" Dijo tocándole la frente.

"Estoy bien... gracias"

"¿Quieres tomar algo? Te traeré lo que quieras..."

"No, no tengo hambre..."

"Entonces, descansa un poco más. Te traeré algo de todas formas"

Mei salió del cuarto. Él se acostó de nuevo. Minutos después, ella regresó.

"Escucha, sé que no es un buen momento, pero lamento mucho lo que pasó anoche, es mucha presión la que tuvimos, pero fui egoísta y nada más pensé en mí. Y también, creo que deberíamos hablar sobre… algo que dijiste" ella se sonrojó.

Él no lo recordaba con claridad. De lo único que se acordaba era de llegar a casa, estar a punto de confesarse, discutir… él dijo que estaba protegiendo a sus hermanos… y… se sonrojó. Entonces, cuando le dijo que estaba enamorado de ella no había sido un sueño. Se cubrió hasta la cabeza y le dijo que necesitaba dormir. No podía confesarse en esas condiciones, además, quería besarla. Tendría que esperar.

Mei cuidó de él por un par de días más. Querían hablar, pero con el dolor de garganta y todos esos estornudos, era imposible. Fue paciente, lo consintió mucho, para él era algo nuevo, pero no podía quejarse. Y no estaban completamente solos, sus familiares y amigos los visitaban.

Por fin, él recuperó la salud. Ella estaba en el trabajo, y él, en casa, esperándola. Ella le había dicho que quería hablar con él. Lars también estaba listo para hablar, pero no sabía cómo empezar.

Mei lo encontró mirando la lluvia por la ventana. Se acercó y lo abrazó, Lars se quedó quieto, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar, entonces ella comenzó a hablar.

"Lars, por favor perdóname por todas las cosas horribles que hice, y por hacerte pensar que te odiaba. Nunca te odié, estaba asustada y no me daba cuenta de que también lo estabas. Ahora te conozco mejor, y sé que eres un buen hombre"

Él la miró.

"Quiero estar contigo. Estuve tan ciega, sólo quería protegerme a mí misma, pero tú no eras el enemigo. No pensé en cómo te sentías. Te dije tantas cosas hirientes, y de verdad lo lamento. No sé por qué te enamoraste de mí. Fui una tonta y… mereces a alguien mejor que yo…"

"Mei, no digas eso. Tú… eres mi mujer ideal…" dijo él sonrojándose.

Ella sonrió y lo hizo inclinarse para besarlo despacio. Él le correspondió y se abrazaron.

"Créeme, eres perfecta como eres. Es por eso que me enamoré de ti. Ahora, dímelo para estar seguro, ¿me amas?"

"Lars, te amo tanto. Eres mi hombre ideal"

"Yo también te amo demasiado, Mei" dijo besándola en la frente.

Se quedaron acurrucados en el sillón, pues no querían soltarse y tal vez despertar de lo que les parecía un sueño.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?"

"Ahora vamos a estar casados... de verdad" decía ella mirando su mano izquierda, él la agarró y lentamente entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

"Sí... pero ¿estás bien con esto? No me malinterpretes, te amo, pero no quiero arruinarlo"

"No lo harás, pero ahora quisiera pasar más tiempo contigo" le explicaba ella tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Sonrieron y se besaron de nuevo.

Mei y Lars estaban felices, ahora tenían más tiempo para besarse, abrazarse y disfrutar de la mutua compañía. No les contaron a sus familiares de sus sentimientos, pero ahora que actuaban más amorosos, empezaban a sospechar.

Sus conocidos opinaban que o fingían muy bien o lo del matrimonio por conveniencia había sido solo un rumor. A Mei y a Lars no les interesaba lo que pensaran, estaban juntos y se amaban, y eso era lo más importante.

Meses después, se casaron de nuevo. No era la boda de cuento de hadas que imaginaron, era incluso mejor porque su amor era real. Pronunciaron sus votos, pero estaban seguros de que pasarían el resto de su vida al lado de una persona que los amaría por siempre. Ya no estaban atados, ahora estaban unidos con nada más fuerte que el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.


End file.
